Loving Dead
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SPOILERS Anime/ Novela. Drabble. Shimizu Megumi jamás se imaginó que su amor por Natsuno Yuuki podría terminar ocasionándole la muerte de verdad. ¡First job here! ¡Yuuki x Megumi! ¡Reviews Please!


¡Hola! :3

Estem, comprendan que son las 2:00 a.m. y estoy cansada

Éste es mi primer fic sobre Shiki, pero espero que les guste. La idea no recuerdo ni siquiera de dónde me salió, pero bueno. Inspiración es inspiración, y qué se le puede hacer :D

**Aclaraciones:** Shiki ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Fuyuumi Ono. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias

* * *

><p>~Loving Dead~<p>

No era por resaltar su superioridad entre los demás, pero sin duda, su plan había sido bastante ingenioso. Jamás nadie la buscaría bajo tierra si consideraban que ningún "levantado" quería estar en ella, por el contrario, seguramente la mayoría de humanos debían estar en Yamairi, cazando a los Shiki que habían escapado hacia allá

Pero estaba segura que no se les ocurriría buscar en aquél monte, bajo tierra, donde sabían sólo crecían hierbas y habitaban gusanos. Nunca la buscarían en aquél lugar tan por debajo de sus narices

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, mirando la madera del ataúd en el que había decidido guardarse. Un escozor comenzó a recorrerle la piel, haciéndola fruncir el ceño incómoda. Intrigada se revisó, maldiciendo con fuerza al ver una quemadura por el Sol

Se mantuvo atenta por varios minutos, escuchando hasta el más silencioso ruido de los pocos aldeanos que pasaban cerca, tenía que encontrar el momento ideal para salir. Pronto, tenía que ser pronto, antes de que la encontraran…

Una vez que estuvo segura, removió la tapa, dejándola caer al suelo sin consideración. Se levantó, acercándose a donde mantenía su maleta escondida, la tomó sacudiéndole el polvo y se echó a correr con rapidez

–Si sigo la carretera hacia el sur, eventualmente llegaré a la ciudad– se mentalizó

Por fin… ¡por fin se iría ir de ésa espantosa aldea y alcanzaría la gloria de la ciudad!

Por supuesto estaba consiente de que no le sería nada fácil siendo una Shiki, pero ya tenía la mayor parte planeada. Encontrar un lugar para cubrirse del Sol no iba a ser gran problema, podía vestirse con ropas oscuras y dormir en las montañas, en algún ataúd o cajón. Justo como lo había hecho para sobrevivir de los aldeanos

–Estoy segura que eso fue lo que hizo Sunako para sobrevivir al principio, aunque sea algo patético– intentó consolarse –¡Sí, me convertiré en una segunda Sunako!– se sonrió, al final convencida

Estaba completamente convencida, de que su vida en la aldea había sido injusta, ¿por qué siendo tan bonita tenía que vivir en una aldea llena de ancianos, por qué no podía vivir feliz como las demás chicas de su edad que gozaban de la gran manzana?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Y finalmente, después de tanto correr, había llegado a su último impedimento: un tramo de carretera que la separaba con las afueras de la aldea. Era cosa sencilla, sólo tenía que cruzar y nunca más sabría de Sotoba

Megumi observó en silencio hacia carretera. Un vehículo había pasado, y después tras él un grupo de personas transitaban a paso calmado. Rápido los pudo identificar como los cazadores, por los grandes sacos llenos de estacas con los que cargaban

–No hay prisa– se tranquilizó –Éstas personas no me notaran en la oscuridad, sólo necesito que pasen y esperar para salir– analizó

Una vez que los vio en la curva de la carretera, a varios metros de ella, sonrió mientras salía de entre los arbustos. Ya nada la separaba de la gran ciudad, de su máximo sueño… ¡ya nada más la ataba a Sotoba!

–Shimizu–

Sus ojos se ensancharon con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre, sus pies de pronto ya no quisieron moverse más, y por todo su cuerpo algo similar a una corriente eléctrica pasó. Con lentitud, su mirada carmesí comenzó a dirigirse a la vieja parada del bus, donde también solía esperarlo

En cuanto la fijó, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, emocionadas, haciendo que su maleta cayese sin ningún tipo de cuidado

En la parada, como en los viejos tiempo de colegio, Natsuno Yuuki estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mostrando el semblante serio que siempre se cargaba. Shimizu se llevó las manos al pecho, ¿realmente allí estaba?

–Yuuki… kun– balbuceó sin éxito. Yuuki no le dirigía la mirada

Un par de luces le fueron echadas en la espalda, y el sonido de las llantas intentando frenar la alertaron demasiado tarde. Ya la habían atropellado. Sus prendas volaron fuera de la maleta, regándose en el suelo. El dolor le recorría cada parte del cuerpo, pero no importaba

Lo único que quería era verlo otra vez, pero… él ya no se encontraba ni siquiera cerca. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas al no verlo. Entonces ya no había más, ése iba a ser su triste final…

Tal vez los aldeanos sólo terminarían por matar su cuerpo, porque lo que era su alma… Natsuno Yuuki había terminado por extinguirla, porque por culpa de su amor hacia él, ella había encontrado su perdición

Porque el amor… también podía terminar matando


End file.
